Blitz Markov
Blitz Markov is a playable Hunter in Evolve. It was added during the November 2015 update (Patch 6.0). Blitz Markov is a copy of classical Aleksey Markov, but with a different skin and a modified set of weapons. Biography We all have dreams. Markov’s just happens to be dying in glorious battle. This explains his desire to go toe-to-toe with giant Monsters. But his deadly arsenal consisting of a lightning gun, and an impenetrable Shield means that dream may never come true – and that’s just fine with his fellow Hunters.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/assault/markov Markov was born on Mars, but renounced his hub citizenshiphttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6. He was once an orbital welder, as evidenced by his SALGE DSW-II suit. He used to have dreams, though, helping to found Sterling Colony with other SALGE welders. Unfortunately, Sterling Colony struck Bohrium, a valuable element in the world of Evolve. The various megacorps of the Arm, seeing this as an opportunity, hired mercenary forces to take over the colony, leaving the survivors scattered and fleeting. As a result, Markov hired himself out as a mercenary, vowing to never let a colony undergo anything like thathttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/evolve-timeline-lore-info-megathread/51220/4 . Personality Markov is thrilled by the glory of battle. He doesn't care if he is to die in an epic clash with a gang of monsters; he wishes to die with glory. In recent patches, Markov has softened on the concept of dying fighting the monsters and is one of the most optimistic of the band. He is very much a people person, eager to make friends and save colonists. Weapons and Equipment 'Tesla Gun' The Tesla gun deals less initial damage and does not chain, but consistently charges up in stages, changing color as it does so. At the fourth stage (emphasized by a golden beam) its damage is roughly twice as high as the Lightning Gun. * Capacity: 6.5s charge * Damage Per Second: 140|165|250|275 * Charge time per stage: 1.5s * Recharge (0-100): 6s * Max range: 23m * Acquires target at: 18 degrees around reticle * Breaks with target at: 28 degrees around reticle The delivered power can be well noticed on the screen, as the electric arc Tesla Gun emits changes color as power rises. Minimum fire power emits a blue electric ray whereas maximum power emits an orange flamed ray. The noise delivered by the Tesla Gun is also different depending on the actual power the device is providing. Power drops back to its lowest level as soon as the gun stops firing, for example when the monster becomes out of range, it then takes several seconds to reach back its maximum. 'Assault Rifle' Same as Markov's Volochyok-PV9 basic all-range Assault Rifle, but with a higher fire rate and a smaller magazine. * Damage Per Bullet: 14 * Clip size: 25 rounds * Rounds per Minute: 540 * Reload time: 2s * Minimum Spread (stationary, zoomed): 1.1m * Maximum Spread (mobile, unzoomed): 4m 'Tesla Mines' Similar to Markov's Arc Mines, but do more damage when left alone. Their power slowly increases at a rate of 4 seconds per stage as they are left untouched on the ground. When at full power, they are considerably stronger than basic Markov's Arc Mines. * Damage: 350/550/750/950 * Charge time per stage: 4s * Reload: 1.11s * Max range throw: 7m * Deployable range limit: 5.2m * Trigger radius: 4.9m (explodes for decaying damage at twice distance) * HP: 25 'Class Ability: Defense Matrix' Applies a strong damage resistance buff to the Assault to help reduce heavy damage while active. * 65% damage reduction shield * 10 second duration * 30 second cooldown Downed: Bloch Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 12 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * The Tesla Gun can deal impressive amounts of damage when full charged, but in order to take advantage of this, you need to ensure that you're close to the monster, with enough jetpack fuel to close the gap if they attempt to run. * Plant Tesla Mines away from the monster and lure it to them after they're fully charged. If not given sufficient time, the mines deal meager damage. However, if they arm completely, they can take out enormous chunks of health from the monster. * Picking up a perk that increases your capacity can prove useful, as it increases the time you can keep a fully-charged Tesla Gun beam on the target. Capacity perks do not affect the time it takes to charge up the beam, effectively giving you more damage when at maximum charge. * While the Tesla Gun cannot benefit from weak points created by Val or Lazarus, the additional damage of the lightning beam stacks with Cabot's damage amplifier, which can result in enormous chunks of health being sapped from the monster when both are focused on the monster simultaneously. Weaknesses * He is less effective when playing against Wraith's Decoy, as his Tesla Gun can only damage one target at a time, and loses its bonus damage if aimed at another target. Make sure to prioritize targets and quickly switch to your assault rifle to dispatch Decoys as they appear. Relationships with other Hunters * Jack: Markov is one of the only Hunters that seems to respect Jack as a person. This wasn't the case earlier, as Markov thought that a teenager had no place hunting the Monsters. However, after seeing Jack's prowess in fighting the Monsters, Markov changed his mind. He and Jack are now on first-name terms. * Valerie "Val" Wolski: Markov respects Val as a soldier. Initially, he is in disbelief that Val would be a "spy." When she confirms that she is part of CIG9, he is shocked, yet chooses to place his trust in her. He particularly likes it when she bosses him around - affirming that it is a Russian quality in her. Val sometimes jokingly makes flirtatious comments to Markov's statements, though he is relatively oblivious to the overall joke. * Griffin Hallsey: Markov believes Griffin is old and has a face that looks like a ball sack. Screenshots Videos Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Assault Class Category:Adaptations